


A Bard Bewitched:  Jaskier x Reader

by Scribblystorydump



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribblystorydump/pseuds/Scribblystorydump
Summary: Jaskier's latest song, Toss a Coin to your Witcher, has been a huge success. One morning after performing in a local inn, he hears someone else singing his catchy melody and can't resist finding out who she is.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 106





	1. Voice of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Fell in love with this Bard and I had to write about him! I expected this to go the smut route but it ended up with some minor angst/comfort. I'm pretty happy with where it's going though, so I'll keep writing. There will be sexy times eventually. This is my first time posting on here so be gentle in the comments! Let me know if your interested in reading another chapter.

Jaskier scrunched his nose as sunlight streamed through the window, heralding the new day. He groaned, rolling over without opening his eyes, not ready to acquiesce. But the movement activated a dull throbbing headache. 'It was a very good night' he remembered, wincing as the hangover set in. 

His latest song about Geralt was a smashing success at the inn's bar. He lay in scratchy blankets reliving the night's excitement. Jaskier could almost hear the lyrcis, swirling through his head as guests stomped their feet along to the rhythm and raised their tankards. A grin spread across his face. But the song was different as it drifted through his mind... No, through his ears? Someone else was singing his tune. Jaskier paused in his reminiscing, listening as the charming voice of a young woman slipped through the thin walls of the inn.

At last Jaskier's eyes deigned to open. He sat up, wondering which of the adjacent rooms the sound was coming from. Heaving himself out of bed, despite his headahce's protests, Jaskier padded across his room. The voice was louder on the left side, he discovered pressing his ear to the wall. 

"Oh valley of plenty, oh oh Oh! Toss a coin to your Witcher, a friend of humanityyy..." 

Her voice was smooth, following the lilting melody in perfect pitch. It rose and dipped harmoniously, and quickly had the bard enraptured. Jaskier heaved a sigh, standing with his ear to the wall a moment longer. Perhaps there was still alchohol in his system, or perhaps it was his ego, but he resolved to knock on her door. He had to see the face of such a beautiful voice.

Straightening his clothes and hair, Jaskier stepped quietly from his room and into the hall. He tread carefully to the door beside his, smiling at the vigor of her singing. After preparing what he was to say, Jaskier knocked gently on the wood. As soon as he did the room went silent. He cleared his throat, suddenly nervous, but he pushed the words out.

"I was hoping to glimpse the face from which that most beautiful voice sings my song." He hoped it sounded more suave and romatic than he felt as the words rushed out. There was no responce for a moment. Jaskier bit his lip, now feeling slightly foolish. He considered going back to his room.

"Your song?" The voice replied cautiously. He let out a sigh of relief, a chuckle in his tone.

"Indeed. I am the bard who wrote it, Jaskier." Again there was a pause, as the woman considered her reply. 

"You may come in," she said slowly. Jaskier smiled, delighted at her agreement. He turned the rickety handle and pressed his palm against the door. 

He stood in the doorway, taking in the new surroundings. A small window was cut into the wall across from the door. It flooded the room with familiar afternoon sunlight, the same that had just insisted upon his awakening. Off in the corner sat an unmade bed and a crooked table with various clothes and a sheathed sword upon it. In the center of the room was a large wooden washtub. 

Jaskier's eyes widened when he realized the owner of the voice was reclining in the washtub, naked. Her back was to him, keeping everything hidden from view save her short brown hair, which stuck to the back of her neck in drippy chunks. Small droplets of water clung to her shoulders, glistening in the sun. She turned ever so slightly, revealing the shell of her ear. 

"I'm so sorry I-I didn't mean to intrude my lady." There was panic in his voice and his heart was pounding, whether with excitement or nerves he could not tell.

"Thats alright, I invited you in didn't I?" She cast her head over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. Jaskier recognized her face from the bar last night. She'd been amoung those crowded there, laughing and singing. It's a shame he didnt hear her voice then, over the din of the evening. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, her eyes were sparkling and mysterious. Jaskier was struck by how beautiful she was. Her lips quirked into a small smile as she beheld his slightly dishevelled apperance. 

"I'm finished bathing. If you want to sit a moment and wait for me to dress, we could talk a little." The bard nodded, stepping fully into the room and closing the door behind him. 

"Sooo, what's your name?" He asked tentatively, taking a seat on the floor and scooting back until he was leaning against the tub. The sounds of the water lapping signaled when she stood up. A few drops of water dripped onto his sleeve. He fidgetted, twirling the ring on his finger, but not turning around. 

"Y/n," she said, presumably drying herself off. Jaskier smiled to himself.

"A pretty name, fitting for such a beautiful singer," He mused. She chuckled, stepping out of the tub onto the wooden floor. 

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." 

"That may be true, but I do mean it. I believe everyone has beauty that merits complimenting." Y/n considered his words thoughtfully as she pulled a loose white shirt over her head. He seemed genuine, and the sentiment warmed her heart with it's simple kindness.

"You sang pretty well yourself last night."  
Jaskier's heart soared at the compliment. 

"Why thank you, I'm quite surprised how positive the responce was. Who would've guessed a Witcher would appease the populus?" Y/n pulled on her burgundy breeches and brought the towel to her hair.

"How do people normally respond?" She asked, stepping into his view. He stared as she sat down opposite him, her hair still damp and clinging to her cheeks. His eyes drifted briefly to the swooping v-neck of her shirt, which barely suggested the curves of her breasts. He swallowed and looked away hastily.

"They usually throw insults. Or bread, if I'm lucky. I prefer the bread, although critique can be helpful," Jaskier chuckled. Y/n smiled at his joke. The sight took his breath away. 

"Dont listen to them. Clearly they don't know a good bard when they hear one." Y/n gazed unabashedly into his eyes causing heat to rise to Jaskier's cheeks. He let out an awkward laugh; he was used to giving compliments, not recieving them. 

"Well thats certainly good to hear. Geralt doesn't usually have much to say about my singing, although I think I'm growing on him." Jaskier tried to ignore the memories of Geralt's parting words to him as the pushed unpleasantly into his mind. He knew Geralt was really upset with Yennefer, but the words stung all the same.

"You could be a bard yourself, with a voice like that," he said, changing the topic.

"But I see a sword, not a lute with your belongings. What do you do?" Y/n's smile faded slightly, as she peered over his shoulder at her sword and sheath. 

"I used to be a fisherman's daughter," she began, her voice slow but steady, her eyes grim. 

"Then Nilfgard came. My father put me in our fishing boat with the day's bread and his sword. He told me to sail away and not come back... I never saw him again," she finished quietly. Jaskier listened intently. He wanted to reach for her hand and clasp it between his own, but he thought better of it.

"Now I'm just travelling from place to place, trying to help people Nilfgard hurts I suppose." 

"That sounds like a big job. Nilfgard's hurting a lot of people these days." She nodded, her eyes unfocused as if plagued by some terrible memory.

"Im sorry about your family." The bard's voice was filled with empathy. Y/n's eyes readjusted, finding his face once more. They were glassy with sorrow.

"How long have you been on your own?" 

"2 months." Her voice was barely above a whisper, tears threatening to spill down her face. Jaskier got to his knees and bridged the space between them. He wrapped her in a warm hug, which she returned gratefully. 

"Well you're not alone anymore." Jaskier said firmly. He squeezed tighter for a moment before pulling back to shoulders length.

"I'm not currently travelling with Geralt, so I'd be happy to stick with you for a while. If you want that is." He tried not to sound too hopeful. The corners of her mouth turned up in a genuine smile. 

"That would be wonderful; thank you Jaskier."


	2. Her Sweet Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n and Jaskier set out together on their own little adventure! As one can expect, traveling with a bard entails lots of singing, stories, and a little emotional vulnerability...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've never really written something with multiple chapters. I have a third and possibly fourth chapter planned after this one. I do intend to finish the fic, albiet at my own pace. Thank you for all the kudos and comments on chapter one as well as your patience! Hope you enjoy ♡

The new duo packed their things and set out from the inn a few hours later. Y/n walked around back to the stables. Jaskier followed behind her humming pleasantly, lute swung over his shoulder. She stopped at a grey speckled horse, scratching its muzzle affectionately. 

"Here Thade, for being such a good boy." Y/n said in a loving voice. She brought an apple to the horse's mouth, which it munched greedily. 

"He's a lovely horse," the bard commented, as she untied Thade from the post.

She nodded in agreement. Jaskier was used to trailing behind a horse with his lute, so he didn't ask to ride with her as she saddled up. He also had a mesmerizing view of her back and hips from the ground, which made it an easier accommodation. Not long after they left the inn, Jaskier broke the silence, his speciality.

"Is there anything you'd like me to play that might occupy our minds as we travel?" Jaskier offered casually. Little did the bard realize he would be occupying her mind regardless of what he sang. Y/n considered him for a moment, containing her eagerness to hear him play again. She let herself peer over her shoulder, taking in his enthusiastic saunter.

"Play whatever you wish bard." He grinned and began strumming a jaunty tune. They spent the next few hours following the path out of town through fields smattered with trees. Jaskier's voice carried them through, seemingly never tiring. He sprinkled in a fair amount of romantic ballads, letting his voice swell with passion. During those songs, he would sometimes catch Y/n humming or swaying along with the tune. 

Occasionally, if he fell silent for too long, Y/n would look back over her shoulder to confirm he was still with her. Once he caught on, the bard would pause intentionally after a song just so he could catch a glimpse of her smile. It only served to further the ping pong of glances going back and forth between them.   
Never once did Y/n get bored of his voice, tell him to be quiet, or take a break, as Geralt often did. Jaskier noticed the lack of reprimand. It warmed his heart that she enjoyed his music.

As the day wore on, his voice eventually grew tired and his feet dragged. He began lagging behind, thin boots not helping much on the uneven path. Y/n pulled on the reigns and Thade came to a stop, waiting for Jaskier to catch up.

"Do you want to ride with me Jaskier? You must be weary from all that walking and singing." Relief shown in his eyes and he nodded, accepting the offer. The bard tucked his lute securely over his shoulder before approaching the side of the horse. Y/n held out a hand to help him up, which he took gratefully. With no amount of grace, Jaskier heaved himself up unto the horse, sliding a little as he settled into the saddle. His heart skipped at their closeness. He gingerly wrapped his hands around Y/n's waist. If she minded, she didn't show it. With a few kicks they were off once more, at a much faster pace. 

"Wo- ah woah okay!" Jaskier found himself slipping off as Thade wasted no time tearing down the path. He gripped Y/n's middle like a vice, trying to stay upright as he was bounced around. She let out a woop; they wizzed between trees, wind in their ears. 

"Have you ever ridden a horse this fast Jaskier?" She called back, hair whipping in her face. 

"No, I'm not really accustomed to riding. I usually walk!" Jaskier tried to keep the panic from his voice as his hips jostled uncerimoniously in the saddle. He attempted bouncing along with Y/n, who seemed to move in sync with the horse. Unfortunately, he lacked her advantage of stirrups for leverage, not to mention practice. Y/n sensed his discomfort. Maybe the way he clung to her stomach like a lifeline gave it away, because it wasn't long before they slowed to a more comfortable pace. 

"Whew! Well that was terrifying and exhilarating. I'm not sure if all my insides are still situated properly but I guess it was fun?" 

"Sorry Jaskier, I hope I didn't shake you up too bad," she apologized. 

"That's quite alright." He said more calmly. Y/n noticed his arms only marginally loosen their grasp. The bard was pressed warmly against her back and seemed quite content with his position. Y/n was glad he couldn't see her flush as they continued.

The two rode until it grew dark, when they stopped to make camp. Y/n explained there was another village close by, which they should reach tomorrow afternoon. Jaskier was relieved; he wasn't a fan of sleeping on the ground.

"I've heard rumors of people loosing cattle in Midcopse." Jaskier hadn't even asked where they were going earlier; he'd been so eager to join her. He listened intently, watching as she scraped her blade against a black stone to spark their fire to life. 

"I suspect a wolf pack has been forced out of their normal territory and is now terrorizing the village. If I can help, maybe the cattle owners will repay me." The bard nodded as the fire caught. He didn't say it aloud, but he hoped whatever killed the cattle was not something worse than wolves. While he hadn't seen Y/n fight, he certainly had been up close to monsters before, which is enough to make anyone nervous. Jaskier tried to shake off the dread settling in his stomach. He wasn't travelling with Geralt anymore, the odds of them happening upon a monster were probably pretty slim...

"Did your father own a horse?" Jaskier tried making conversation. He sat beside Y/n who was now warming her hands by a lively fire. There was just enough chill in the air to make them grateful for the heat.

"No, we couldn't afford one. We had a donkey named Phil though. Helped carry our cart of fish to the market." Jaskier's brows rose.

"You ride very well, for not having much experience."

"Oh thank you. My uncle actually owned horses. He would let me ride them sometimes, when he would visit, but then he stopped visiting..." Y/n trailed off, staring pensively into the fire crackling before them. The sparks floated up and disappeared, swallowed by the darkness of the woods. They left only a fading trail of smoke. 

"I bought Thade as soon as I could. Sold the fishing boat and used the money. He's helped me travel a lot easier; I'm happy to have him." She turned, giving the horse an loving glance as it stood nearby, casting long shadows in the dark.

"So what's it like travelling with Geralt? Your songs make it seem like quite the adventure! I bet he could show me to use this a little better," she said, patting the sword at her side.

"It is certainly never dull. The last time I saw him we encountered a dragon." Y/n's eyes widened. 

"A real dragon?! I thought they had gone extinct?" Jaskier shook his head, amused by her reaction.

"Apparently not. I didn't get much of a glimpse, but there were a lot of people after it. Geralt fought them off, protected it from what I gathered." 

"That must be so exciting! Do you plan to travel with him again soon? Perhaps I could meet him if you'd introduce me." She tried not to sound to hopeful. As a fisherman's daughter, dreams of far away places with monsters and heroes had always enchanted her. Of course her own encounter with monsters had proven them to been quite different from how she'd imagined. Their eyes were cold and cruel, yes. But they weren't the gnarled creatures from caves or forests. They were men weilding wretched swords, golden suns emblazened on armor black as night.

"I'm not sure." The bard replied frankly. Y/n was surpised by his change in tone.

"Did something happen?" She asked, concern written on her features. Jaskier recalled Yennefer's feirce violet eyes as she stormed off and the following diatribe from Geralt. He winced.

"Sort of. There was a woman. Geralt wasn't angry at me, not really." But even as he spoke those words he doubted them. Perhaps Geralt had been waiting to say those things long before Yennefer prompted his rage. Maybe he only tolerated the bard because he wasn't worth the effort to get rid of. Jaskier loosed a sigh.

"I don't know. We may see each other again, but I don't think Geralt wants to see me right now." The bard seemed resigned. Y/n frowned sympathetically. She didn't fully understand what happened, but she knew enough.

"Play something. Maybe that will make you feel better?" She suggested. The bard was surpised by the sudden request, but pulled his lute from his back obediently. He wasn't sure what to play at first, his fingers hovering over the strings. Jaskier could feel her eyes on him, so he strummed a minor chord and began his most recent composition.

"The fairer sex they often call it, but her love's as unfair as a crook. It steals all my reason, commits every treason of logic with naught but a look..." Y/n watched quietly, listening to the bard's despondent ballad. The raw quality of his voice stirred her heart as the music washed over her. She wondered about the woman in the song, whether she'd hurt Jaskier or if he'd watched her hurt someone else, maybe Geralt. Or perhaps it was both somehow. Perhaps the woman in the song was every woman who'd ever hurt someone, all wrapped into one. Either way, it made Y/n wish she could ease his heartache.

When he finished the short piece, his fingers dropped to the sides of his lute. He met her eyes, his full of melancholy, but soon dropped his gaze to the dirt. 

"I apologize, that was more downhearted than I intended." Jaskier chuckled, though it seemed forced. Y/n wasn't sure how to respond, but she could tell the bard was still pretty upset. She scooted closer, carefully wrapping an arm around his shoulder. This caused him to look up at her. His gaze was unreadable; it seemed like something was trying to escape his eyes. 

"I'm glad you came with me," she whipsered. Jaskier's shoulders sagged. He leaned into her touch before turning back to the fire.

"I know you're sad about Geralt, but I have a feeling he will realize what a good friend he pushed away and regret it. I'm sure he will make it up to you." Jaskier smiled at her attempt to comfort him, even if he didn't quite believe her.

"And if he doesn't it's his loss! You're a wonderful friend Jaskier. I've only known you for a few days and I can't imagine travelling without you." The words seemed to tumble out before she could stop them. He turned to look at her then, heart beating louder at the admission. Jaskier scrutinized her thoughtfully for a moment, making Y/n wish she could take the words back. She hoped her blush didn't show in the firelight. Tentatively his arm wrapped around her waist, fingers trailing affectionately. She watched him trace looping swirls, their closeness warming her heart more than the fire had done all evening. 

"Thank you Y/n. I may not be happy with how things played out, but at least circumstances brought us together." The smile on his face was genuine now, and Y/n returned it. As they sat in front of the flickering flames, she remembered a lullaby her mother used to sing. The timing felt right, so she took a breath and began softly.

The stars are bright in the deep of the night   
And the trees they sway and bow.  
The wind in your hair whispers 'hush dear one'  
As it lays the leaves to bare.  
The crickets sing with their winged strings   
'It is time to rest your head.'  
And the creatures dream in their dens and their nests   
For it's time we go to bed.  
Yes its time we go to bed.

The moon it sighs from its lofty perch   
As the children close their eyes.  
'Sleep well dear ones, all ye daughters and sons I'll watch over 'til the dawn.  
When you wake in the morn' the great sun will shine   
upon your peaceful heads,  
But until then, sweet dreams, tuck yourselves in snug  
For it's time we go to bed  
Yes it's time we go to bed

When she finished, Y/n turned to find Jaskier staring, completely entranced. His eyes were alight as they beheld her with awe and desire. 

"That was beautiful." His voice was soft but filled with sincerity. Hesitantly, he shifted his lute back over his shoulder. Turning to face her, his eyes burned as they darted to her mouth. He swallowed, searching her eyes for an answer to his unspoken question. Y/n's heart rate quickened, wondering if meant to kiss her, or if she was imagining it. She shifted forward, her movement barely perceptible, but the bard noticed. The two locked eyes, as they leaned closer to each other, breaths mingling. 

"Y/n..." he began, but she cut him off, bridging the gap between them. As their lips met, she faultered shyly, barely brushing his mouth with hers. A grateful sound escaped his throat and Jaskier returned her kiss eagerly. She pressed forward, encouraged by his earnest responce. He brought his hand up to her cheek, fingers warm against her cool skin. Y/n appreciated the gesture, leaning into his touch. Jaskier's movements became more vigorous, stealing her breath away as their mouths moved in sync.

When they pulled away, Jaskier grinned affectionately, running his thumb over her cheek before dropping it back to his side. She reluctantly opened her eyes.

"We should go to sleep. I want to be on the road at first light tomorrow." Y/n breathed, regaining composure. Jaskier nodded a bit uncertain about her reaction. Yet he was unable to hamper his shameless gazing. She noticed and hit him lightly on the shoulder, standing up from their cozy seating arrangement.

"Jaskier, stop staring! Get your blankets." There was a hint of embarressment in her tone, but she was stiffling a smile. Y/n tromped over to Thade to untie her things from the saddle.

"As you wish my lady," he simpered, chuckling to himself. Not even sleeping on the ground could dampen his spirits now. He lay down a few feet from Y/n, whose back was towards him. 

"Goodnight Y/n," he said softly, heart still racing away in his chest. He watched her shift on her blanket, trying to get comfortable. There were a few beats of silence and then,

"Goodnight Jaskier." The bard closed his eyes with a contented sigh and tried to drift off to sleep.


End file.
